<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited by velnoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583043">Unrequited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni'>velnoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, My First Commission, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission featuring two OC’s having outdoor sex. In the setting of the Hunger Games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first commission, I hope you enjoy it! The OC’s do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       He was mildly surprised at how forward Ali was being. Even being brave enough to call him “baby”. Not that he minded much but it was such a pity. Internally he feels a sense of pride blossoming in his chest when the smaller one’s eyes widen visibly at the sight of the package he carried. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her hand shake on the hem of his slacked jeans. He pulls away momentarily, shuffling a bit to kick off the clothing. He then places it over the soil they were sitting on. </p><p>       Rocko looks to Ali who seemed to want another kiss. He takes her arm and tugs her till their lips touch once more. “You sure you can handle me?” He spoke with the confidence of someone who had skilled and whether that was to be true or not Ali would never find out. It seemed his voice knocked her out of the temporary trance and her eyes narrowed in playfulness as she pulled the elastic part of his briefs, snapping it back for good measure. She then goes to place her hand on the erected outline of his cock, making eye contact with Rocko. There was a twinkle in her eyes with a lust of tenfold covering slowly but surely over her senses. Rocko took this moment to slip his coarse hands alongside her hips, squeezing and appreciating the soft flesh between his fingers. A soft moan elicited from Ali’s lips. “Rocko,” she mumbles as he trails his large hands along her waist, outlining how her curves move fluidly up her rib cage and to her perky breast, springing nicely in display before him. Truly she had an impressive body and the man took pleasure in mapping out what she had to offer.</p><p>       Fingers continued to trail up her skin, calloused enough to bring momentary stings of stimulation that went to her heated core. Every single graze almost felt like he was worshipping her. After a bit Rocko then removes his hands, repositioning himself to hover over Ali, casting a looming shadow over her silhouette. He could make out her lips parting to speak but he swooped in to capture them, him sighing when he feels her legs lifting to clench compulsively around the small of his waist. Fingers glide through his locks and he finds his own cupping the mounds on her chest. The kiss was rough; provided with the haste of the environment, the suppressed desire for days on end along with The Hunger Games they were situated with. An opportunity to make love on Ali’s part, a chance to blow off some steam regarding Rocko. Their tongue mingled in a fit of dominance. Ali licked the roof of his mouth, moaning softly when Rocko bites his pearly white down hard on the fleshy appendage for it to throb. Massaging Ali’s chest with steady velocity, he places his index and middle finger between her nipples. He made an enclosed scissor motion, squeezing the nub hard enough for Ali to gasp and pull back, her cranium making a light thud upon hitting the ground. The sudden strike of faint pain had taken her by surprise.</p><p>       “Rocko, move faster, please!” Her words were soft and husky— different from her usual composure. But they still held urgency. And her eyes stared at him with smoldering admiration that could not be hidden. She wanted it bad. Her sweet body was the main course for him to enjoy and the bulge between his thighs alluded to his hunger. He felt she looked better this way, more tolerable. But instead of complying to her whimpers, he did upon his liking. He began by trailing his moist lips across the corner of her mouth which was swollen, to resting them in the crook of her neck. When he breathed he could smell the combination of Ali, the natural earthy essence of the soil and sprinkle of sea salt in the air, no doubt from being close to the beach. It made him groan right in her ear. Ali shudders. </p><p>       The male licked his tongue over his canines in particular before he latched onto Ali’s neck. A small huff can be heard from her as she slightly struggled over his build but ultimately became pliant as he started sucking on the untampered skin. Ali’s previous resistance starts to subside, becoming more agreeable when Rocko’s incisors graze over a pressure point. He could even feel how her legs around his waist started to lose grip. Kindly, Rocko moves his free hand just a few inches away from where her arousal was soaking wet. He nibbles on the spot of her neck, pulling off with an audible <em> pop </em> as if finishing a meal. The discoloration of the blooming hickey was absolutely divine. He turns his eyes back to Ali. </p><p>       “You taste nice too,” he teased. Upon those words Ali’s cheeks miraculously turned a deeper shade of red. If her face wasn’t red enough before it could certainly challenge a strawberry by now. She averted her eyes in embarrassment while Rocko laughed and parts from her upper body to readjust himself between her thighs. Ali’s left leg akimbo while the other rested. With careful precision he levels his lips to her glistening folds, blowing cool air against it. It results in a compulsive knee jerk from Ali.</p><p>       “Keep it down, remember they’re watching our every move.” Instead of giving a verbal response Ali bit down on her lips, a mediocre attempt at best to keep the noise down and nods. Although they were on the border between the jungle and beach, where some of the plants hiked up enough in the air to hide their innuendos activities, the camera lurked about everywhere. No doubt that they had night vision sensors as well. It was now or never. Rocko brought his attention back to the glistening folds before him, slivering a thumb to her clit and stroking down in a linear motion. <em> Warm </em>, he thinks as he builds up saliva in his mouth. What felt like ages to Ali was a mere few seconds in reality but it all came crashing when she finally felt his mouth upon her clit. She exhales deeply through her nostrils at the profound action and braces herself on her elbow to get a better look.</p><p>       Her deep blue eyes caught sight of his head between her legs, handsome face obscured by the still dark sky of the early morning. His hair was tousled from her running her hands through the locks earlier. Funnily enough it gave Rocko more of a primal look. Because of this Ali didn’t see the expression on his face when he gave another lick to her sex. It was slow at first, playful even as Ali struggled to keep her moans to herself. Mere kitten lick, suckling at her nub till it became swollen and sensitive, and a cute shade of pink. Rocko could hear Ali’s muffled moans and sighs with each part of her flower he explored. He wanted to find what pushed her to the edge, take that knowledge for later, and abuse it to its fullest potential. </p><p>       He slips his tongue through the folds and is met with Ali’s natural slick. The source of her arousal greeted his greedy tongue and he wasted no time lapping it up. Ali, who was now biting her lips hard to the point she could break the skin, felt her legs trembling at the newfound sensation. Sure she’d fingered herself occasionally like any healthy woman her age would. But often the scenarios being played before her was merely a runaway dream. A lust-filled illusion never to become reality. Yet the firm grip of Rocko’s hand squeezing the inner part of her thighs, the soil she laid underneath, and the situation they were in were very real. He sends another lick, one more firmer than before, circling his muscle around her clit again. One of his fingers began tracing her folds, massaging them before spreading them open to only him. He was far too engrossed in his ministrations to hear Ali asking him to slow down, his tongue finally pushing through her slit. Immediately she let out a groan that could be mistaken for pain but in actuality was in shock. Her leg jerked once more as Rocko prodded his tongue into her soft insides, relishing in how it pulsed against his taste buds. </p><p>       “R-Rocko...fuck. More...” Rocko couldn’t believe what his ears were hearing. Just hearing her soft moans made his cock twitch with want. He decided to comply and his tongue started to wiggle, pressing as far as he could into her cunt. With his right hand squeezing Ali’s thigh tighter by the second his left was busy abusing her sensitive nub. It was only when he flicked his tongue up at some point, entering and exiting her folds at a steady pace, breath hot on her loins did she kick out of his hold, a shrill moan following. Slight frustration built up in seconds and Rocko removed himself from her folds, a transparent line of saliva connecting to his lips before breaking apart like a thin string. </p><p>       He frowned. “Ali, don’t make me ask you again.” He was right, she needed to keep it down but truthfully the idea of getting caught didn’t sound that appalling.</p><p>       “Ah fuck- sorry. I didn’t mean...” She breathes out an apology. She was sure of it but her voice trails off when she makes eye contact with Rocko. His lips were now decorated with the slime of her arousal and his spit trailing down his cheek. He leered at the woman, eyes smoldering with lust and impatience. Somehow Ali managed to wonder to herself how Rocko could still talk with how famished he looked. Something about how he stared at her made her feel like she was in his territory. It made her blood boil and her heart beat faster. To her surprise, Rocko sighs and sits upon his knees. “Open your mouth.” “What? Wait why-”</p><p>       He tilted his head in an almost innocent manner as if he wasn’t face first between her legs. “Ali, please?” Ali gave him a doubtful look but her trust for Rocko overcame that feeling. She did as she was told and Rocko once again towered over her, looking down into her open mouth. The fingers he used to feel her soaked entrance from earlier were beginning to dry and he wasn’t exactly small in size downstairs. Ali watched as two of his fingers went into her mouth and she knew what to do. Without being told her tongue swirled around the two digits coated mildly with her essence. Is that really what she tasted like? <em> And he swallowed it too. </em>The thought ran through her mind as she slithered her tongue along the brunt of the male’s nail. She was sure to lather up his fingers with as much spit she could muster from her lying position. It felt good when he pressed his fingers against the flat of her tongue, so intimate. </p><p>        Throughout the process Rocko’s eyes didn’t leave, his mind engrossed in the show she was displaying. Again, this sudden bravery filled through her veins, and Ali raised her knee to run up against his heavy bulge. Rocko grunted and pulled his fingers away. “Well aren’t you brave?” A rhetorical question but she answered truthfully. “Learned from the best,” she teases as they swapped pace. Now she was straddling his lap, bosom right in Rocko’s sight. The realization made her self-conscious and caused her ears to ting a bright pink, yet it struck her as right. Placing her hand on his shoulder she nods for affirmation. <em> This is what lovers do </em>, she thinks fondly to herself. </p><p>       She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they started but both were eager to get moving. This time she bit down on her gums to stay quiet as she felt Rocko’s fingers once more prodding at her entrance. Silently he slipped one finger in, moving around for good measure before slipping the other in. Her mouth hung ajar yet no sound left her lips as the digits continued to consume her slimy entrance. Ali started rocking her hips against him, the feeling of the fingers different from her own. Strange but not unwelcome. Another shudder of pleasure rakes through the depths of her soul when Rocko licks at the hardened nipple before him. He took it into his mouth, biting down roughly on the nub causing Ali to arch her back. It was so sudden— the pain of her skin being bitten and her pleasure spot being found at the same time. Like combining two ingredients to make a splendid dish.</p><p>       The telltale signs of her legs quivering and the pooling sensation in between her legs was not unusual but stronger than what she felt over the past years. Her nails dig into the skin of Rocko’s shoulder as she rocks her waist forward timely to his scissoring. Her breathing was becoming heavier by the second, chest warm and bouncing with purpose. </p><p>       “Feelin good?”</p><p>       “Y-yes!” It was like the waves of the ocean was about to engulf her mind and soul like the man before her did. His fingers picked up the pace, each thrust hitting just the right spot. Her walls started to clench around the fingers and her hips began to stutter, losing her momentum. The air around the two was warm and almost like a layer to the outside world, they were exposed too. How secured she felt to be held by Rocko...</p><p>       Ali was barely hanging on as a soft “fuck” leaves her lips, teeth biting hard and eyes fluttering close for a blinding orgasm when suddenly she’s empty. An immediate sense of loss falls upon Ali, her pussy gaping and clenching sorely for its denied orgasm. Slick and sweated beaded down her thighs and she pushed Rocko off who had a smug look on his face. “What was that for?!” Ali protests with a hiss, complete annoyance written all over her face when Rocko chuckles at her expense and shows her his now sopping fingers. “Couldn’t let you blow your load just yet!”</p><p>       The hands on his shoulders tighten at the response and a surprised yelp rises from his throat at Ali shoving him to the ground. He hears her shuffling around and feels something wet right on his abdomen. Ali was facing him, a frown on her face as she tugged his underwear down. His phallus jumps forward fully erect and she lets out a low sigh. She sounded exhausted. “I can’t wait any longer.” </p><p> </p><p>       This was her moment. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/velnoni">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/velnoni">tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       To think the situation would reverse so quickly. Rocko found himself under Ali who was upset due to a little teasing. “Ali what are you-“ he cuts himself off when he feels something warm and slimy dripping onto the shroom of his cock, concluding it to be saliva. Holding off a moan when she started rubbing the salvia around he thought to himself that Ali’s demeanor changed on him. He didn’t have enough time to question it when she began to lift herself, adjusting her crotch just right above his penis. He could practically feel the heat before she sunk on him. And when she did her brows knitted as she took his size in inch by inch. “Don’t...move,” her breathing was shallow and her face was pinched with a bit of pain. It felt like her body was on fire and her stomach was full.</p><p>       Looking down at Rocko whose hand was now on her waist to keep her steady, she couldn’t help but stare into those bright green eyes of his and momentarily think about how far they’ve come on their journey. Even though she was a bit upset it felt like her mild anger fizzled out as she took in more of him. Every moment to be ingrained in her mind forever...</p><p>       Ali was now sitting on his cock and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She was an absolute flushed mess. A sheen of sweat glistened off her body and she looked ready to cry at any moment. Her chest was heaving and she couldn’t stop biting her lip.</p><p>       Rocko had to admit she was very beautiful like this. After seconds pass Ali slowly  lifts herself before dropping back down, lips parting and spilling her confession with his name tied together. The leering reality of the fact cameras were hidden, that they were exposed to the outdoors and danger slipped through her mind as she rocked her hips forwardly. Rocko soon followed and complimented her thrusts with his own. Both their skin slapped upon contact, the connection making loud and obscene noises that could alert anyone of their activities. Ali’s chest bounced bountifully in the air, nipples pursed and Rocko huffed out as he took one into his hand pinching tightly. </p><p>       “I love you!” she cries out. Her face was so hot it was a miracle she didn’t pass out from the heat alone. Ali caught on to how Rocko’s brows knitted together, teeth gritting together when she said those words when he suddenly flicked her boob in his hand. </p><p>       “A-ah!” She didn’t have time to comprehend what happened as Rocko slithered his free hand to her waist. His grip was so tight that there were sure to be finger marks on her waist later in the day. Holding her hips with a good amount of strength he pulls out of her warmth and holds a moan at the cold air that hits his slick cock.</p><p>       “Rocko!” Not again! Why does he keep— Her thoughts are cut off short as she is pushed down onto her back once more. The frustration of being deprived of release once more made her jerk up but her partner was quicker to pin her arms to the side as his back hid the smaller frame of her body. At this moment everything about him was cumbersome. He hovered over her, panting and staring deep into her eyes. So deep she was afraid he would get lost. There was a bit of sweat beading alongside his hairline and that’s when she saw it.</p><p>       The sun was slowly starting to rise, the multitude of colors in the sky slowly dissipating and eventually to turn into sky blue within half an hour. But in this moment, right now, with a handsome man she’d grown accustomed to, is a moment that’ll forever be imprinted in her mind. Ali didn’t hesitate a second longer to pull his head down into a slow but eloquent kiss. She took this time to appreciate his taste. Rocko was quick to respond and their tongue mingled in a festive fight of passion, the swapping of saliva becoming more purposeful by the second. Wrapping her legs around his waist Rocko slipped right back inside of her warm cunt, peeling away from her lips to latch onto the top part of her ear, nicking the skin with his teeth. She found herself moaning out incoherent syllables as Rocko began to pick up the pace. Too engrossed in his own pleasure he forgot to remind her to lower her tone. His thrusts were completely experimental, testing each part of her insides until finally he hits upon a part in Ali’s cervix that makes her see white. Rocko could hear her in his ear, they were so close together, melting as one as she thought to herself.</p><p>       “Right there!” The slapping of skin became more apparent when Ali squeezed his cock tight. She found herself twisting her head to look at the bushes barely covering them up. The sky was getting brighter by the second. What if someone were to catch them? Somewhere in her frontal lobe tried to reason but she squashed the thought in a matter of seconds, arching her back in reflex as the warm feeling from earlier started to pool into her loins. Her body shuffled about, arms latched well on his neck like a koala as she scampered for her approaching orgasm. </p><p>       Rocko’s onslaught was ruthless. He was grunting loudly in her ear and she felt how his hand on her waist tighten as his thrust became slower but forceful. Each spectacular thrust edging her on until finally she bursted like a dam. At that moment her body froze still and her toes curled deep into the fabric and soil she lays on, a loud shout of pleasure breaking free from her throat as her body processed the wash of release that flooded her senses. </p><p>       <em>She felt so warm and fuzzy. Everything felt...good.</em></p><p>       If she were to pay attention she might’ve heard the waves of the nearby beach sloshing in the background, soft and lulling like how she felt. Ali didn’t even realize she was holding her breath till she exhaled loudly. She had cum so sudden and hard, body quaking and extremely sensitive against Rocko. There was some warmth oozing down her crotch and cum being shot in short spurts on her stomach but she didn’t care for the mess. The amount of essence that came from her was amorous and completely soaked the clothes beneath her. Her mouth was in a silent ‘o’ of pleasure.</p><p>       “Rocko.” He was panting beside her as well, a smile on his face. He looked blissed out and a total mess. She was sure she didn’t look any better. But the metaphorical blanket of tranquility that overcame her was quite enjoyable. She couldn’t help but chuckle out loud.</p><p>        “I love you.” She spoke with such confidence of her confession, eyes muddled by her deep-rooted feelings for the man before her. He eased off of her a bit to reduce the wait, pausing when he felt her warm hand on his cheek.</p><p>       She was so happy she didn’t realize Rocko said nothing in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit upset at myself for going over the word count but nonetheless happy that I got it done. Thank you for the commission!</p><p>For future comms, follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/velnoni">twt</a><br/>and read the pinned carrd with the provided information.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>